Drácula
by liberse
Summary: Basado en el libro Drácula y la película Muerto pero feliz. Nadie se salva de la terrible mordida del Conde Hidan. Perdón por la tardanza n.ñU
1. Introducción

Liberse: ¡HOOOOOOOOLA mis buenos amigos! Es te fic está basado en la película "Muerto pero feliz" y el libro "Drácula", esta idea es de mi y de mi hermana, espero que les guste.

Notas de autora (…)

_Pensamientos_

**Letras de canciones**

-- como pasa el tiempo

**Drácula**

Personajes.-

Conde Drácula: Hidan

Padre de ambas chicas: Líder

Lucy: Itachi

Mina: Deidara

Prometido de Lucy: Kisame

Prometido de Mina: Sasori

Médico: Kakuzu

Asistente de Drácula: Tobi

Vampiresa sexy 1: Zetsu

Vampiresa sexy 2: Personaje Akatsuki Misterioso Nº 1

Comentarios de los personajes antes de empezar

Comentario de Líder:

-¡¿Cómo rayos voy a ser padre de esas dos chicas…?!-apunta a Itachi y Deidara-…chicos…cosas. O sea ¿Dónde está la madre? ¡¿Es que voy a hacer de los dos?! Voy ya mismo a preparar un hermoso vestido azul con florecitas que está divino para el papel de una madre.

Comentario de Itachi:

-¿Qué vestido me queda mejor? Este o…este- dice probándose vestidos- ¡¡No hay ninguno que combine con mis uñas!! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué hago?! Esta es la peor situación por la que ha pasado mi sexy humanidad.

Comentario de Kisame:

-_Por fin Itachi es MÍO MUAJAJAJAJA….-_ aparecen truenos y rayos detrás de Kisame-¡¡ITACHI!!- corre a abrazar a Itachi con una carita de tiburón peluche. (Imagínenselo como quieran)

-No me molestes ¿Qué no ves qué estoy en la crisis emocional de no encontrar el vestido que combine con mis uñas?

Comentario de Sasori:

-¡No debemos comenzar tarde!-dice neurótico- ¡Sino actuaremos tarde, la gente nos verá tarde y se irá más tarde de lo que dijeron, la gente va llegar tarde a sus casas y su madres les van a reñir! ¡¡El tiempo…puntualidad..!!

Comentario de Deidara:

-Me tapo el ojo así o de la otra manera- se estaba probando peinados- ¡¿Dónde están los ruleros?! ¡Esta hermosa melena rubia los necesita!

Comentario de Zetsu:

-¿Cómo es posible que yo esté casi en bolas y él este tapado?-apunta al Personaje Akatsuki Misterioso Nº 1.- ¡Qué vergüenza! Yo, una decente e inocente plantita exhibida brutalmente en un fic depravado. ¡Juro por Jashin-sama (Se le pegó como chicle) que reportaré esto a la Sociedad Protectora de Plantas! Nunca me han fallado, ellos me consiguieron el puesto en Akatsuki.

Comentario de Personaje Akatsuki Misterioso Nº 1:

-Porque yo soy el "Personaje Misterioso", nadie tiene que verme la cara, además vos no tienes mucho que mostrar ¡Eres una planta! O sea UBÍCATE, a ¿quién "!&5 le importa una planta? Serás "&/& y &/ y al diablo con este &4& fic y el &()&· creidito de Hidan, que me /&·"& las "/&/& si cree que voy a estar sexy para el ·&/ de Tobi y para un montón de "·&/ de (/& que leen esta ·"&/.

-¿Y si se ven mis cotiledones?

-Maldita planta de "&/ se ve que no escuchas lo que digo. Pues voy a meterte esos · cotiledones por las /& raíces, maldito contaminador, escupe dióxido de carbono. Y ustedes- A los lectores- que &55& me ven, ¡he!

-Sólo está nervioso, tranquilos no los va a golpear…creo (Ajá…si, claro…nervioso…y yo soy tan rica que quemo mis billetes)

Comentario de Tobi:

Se lo ve acurrucado en forma fetal, en un rincón de los camerinos.

-Tobi no quiere que venga la parte de las vampiresas, Tobi tiene miedo…-

Comentario de Hidan.

-¿Me quedan bien estos dientes? O mejor me pongo estos molares, estás cosas hacen que me irrite, y cuando me irrito se me caliente la cabeza y cuando se me calienta la cabeza…

-¡Ya cállate!- grita Kakuzu.

-No me molestes matasanos, ¡Ja! Ni tu pudiste curar mi mordida- apunta a sus propios dientes- Y como decía, cuando se me calienta la cabeza digo "Al diablo con todo, voy a destruir todo"

Comentario de Kakuzu:

-Ese idiota- estaba preparando su maletín- a ver: dinero, dinero, cochinito, dinero, dinero, tarjetas de crédito, más dinero, dinero, dinero de "Monopolio", dinero, dinero, título de propiedad de la Ave. Kentucky, de Ferrocarril Reading…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse: Esto es todo hasta ahora, el próximo capi será el 1, si quieren q lo actualice manden sus reviews, y también kiero darle las gracias a mi hermana que me ayudó mucho, ¡GRACIAS! ºuº .

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	2. Capítulo I

Liberse: ¡HOOOOLAAAA! Sé que deben odiarme x retrasar tanto la actualización, pero…¡¡NO ME MATEN, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUUUCHOOO!! Pero es que estuve ocupada y no me venía el genio creativo. También quiero informarles que vi la película de Drácula (no la parodia) y me di cuenta que le venía como anillo al dedo los personajes de Akatsuki y decidí que también me basaría en la película, y más de paso pude bajarme el libro de internet (¡¡HURRA!!).

Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones: Desde ahora Personaje Akatsuki Misterioso Nº 1 será llamado por su nombre, o sea Konan, que por cierto a mí me parece un nombre horrible, Kishimoto no es nada amable con respecto a los nombres. Pein pues seguirá como Líder, así le toman más en serio, porque sinceramente Pein se escribe como peine y suena como el programa para dibujar Paint.

Líder: ¡¡OYEEE!!

Liberse: Es cierto ¬¬, también tengo que aclarar que tal vez y los más probable es que haya un Hidan x Deidara, y tal vez un Kisame x Itachi, nunca se sabe, un SasoDei y lo que sea necesario.

Bueno eso es todo lo que quiero aclarar y ahora disfruten del fic y repito no me maten. Eso es todo n.n

Notas de autora (…)

_Pensamientos_

**Letras de canciones**

-- como pasa el tiempo

CAPÍTULO I

En un carruaje rumbo a Transilvania.

Estaba Obito y encima de sus piernas había un portafolio

-Que lata, el Conde Hidan me envió una carta para que vaya a su castillo a hablar de negocios- suspira mientras mira a través de la ventana del carruaje una enorme colina y en ésta un imponente castillo, parecido a los de historias de terror que a los jóvenes ni pisca de miedo.

De repente el carruaje se para.

-¿Qué cara--? -saca su cabeza por la ventana- ¡Oiga, conductor! ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Hasta aquí puedo conducir, porque no puedo entrar en los territorios de…- saca una linterna de la nada, la cual pone debajo de su cara, haciendo un efecto estilo cuento de terror- ¡El Conde Drácula!- truenos y gritos de la nada.

Obito estaba confundido y mirando a todas partes.

-¿De dónde rayos salieron esos efectos espaciales?

El conductor –el cual se parecía a Yamato- ya sin linterna, la cual desapareció misteriosamente, le dice…

-Y es por eso que no puedo seguir conduciendo.

Obito se baja del carruaje con su portafolio.

-Conductor hijo de su…-empieza a maldecir en voz baja mientras empieza a caminar por el estrecho y peligroso camino rumbo al castillo.

--

Se ve a Obito recorriendo un muy, exageradamente, estrecho camino.

--

Se ve a Obito luchando con un grupo de lobos por su portafolio.

--

Se ve a Obito siendo perseguido por lobos.

--

Se ve a Obito siendo empujado por lobos a un acantilado.

--

Se ve a Obito cayendo de un acantilado.

--

Se ve a Obito cayendo a un pantano.

--

Se ve a Obito saliendo del pantano.

--

Se ve a Obito luchando con un cocodrilo por su portafolio.

--

Se ve a Obito revisando si su portafolio tiene feromonas.

--

Se ve a Obito subiendo el acantilado.

--

-¡Al fin estoy en la cima!- ya en frente del castillo del Conde Nado…perdón, Drácula- ¡Gane los diez millones de dólares!...esperen eso no es un reality show ¡que rayos! Oh bueno, ya estoy aquí- toca la enorme puerta de madera del castillo- espero que haya alguien.

Se escucha como alguien baja unas escaleras, luego como alguien cae de unas escaleras y por último se escucha un: "¡Estoy bien!".

La puerta se abre dejando ver a un hombre de pelo plateado y relamido, como si se hubiese puesto un bote de gel en la cabeza. Usaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver su pecho, unos pantalones negros y una capa negra. En su cuello había un collar con un diseño ¿interesante?

-Lo estaba esperando Sr. Obito Uchiha- dijo cortésmente el dueño de la casa dejando pasar al tipo del portafolio.

-Igualmente- dijo Obito entrando al vestíbulo.

-¿Usted también estaba esperando a Obito Uchiha?- preguntó confundido el anfitrión.

-Ah…lo siento, es que estoy a acostumbrado a decir igualmente.

-Ah- dijo el Conde Hidan aún con una mueca confudida.

-Igualmente- dijo distraído el Uchiha mientras veía un cuadro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- respondió Obito.

-Igualmente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Ah.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Igualmente.

-Ah

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Nada!

-¡Igualmente!

-¡AHHH!-gritó Obito- Mejor vayamos al grano- dijo impaciente mientras se sentaba en un sillón- ¿Usted fue quién me solicitó para comprar un seguro verdad?

-Exactamente.

-¿Y que seguro necesita?

-Un seguro para autos- respondió el Conde. Obito 1º puso cara de: Ah. La 2º fue: ¿Eh? Y la última fue: Fgarejhg ¡¿Qué?!

-Conde Hidan, permíteme que le diga Hidan.

-No se lo permito.

-Aún no se inventaron los autos, es más, aún no tenemos electricidad, tenemos que esperar que un yanqui ate una llave a una cometa.

-¿Y por qué no lo hace usted?- preguntó el Conde.

-¿Convertirme en yanqui? No, es mucho papeleo el cambio de nacionalidad.

-Olvídelo- dijo con resignación.

-Igualmente.

Iba a ser una larga y molesta tarde.

--

-Bien, firmé aquí, allá, en esa esquina, sus iníciales, la contraseña de su cuenta en el banco, su signo zodiacal y ya está- dijo Obito, quien luego guardó el contrato en su portafolio- ya va a tener su seguro para autos en…- se quedó pensando-bueno, cuando se hayan inventado los autos- se levantó del sillón donde estaba y estrechó su mano con el Conde.

-Gracias por venir- dijo Hidan.

-Igualmente, creo nos pasamos toda la tarde haciendo el contrato- miró su reloj digital- ¡Jesús! Son las 9:25 de la noche, dudo mucho que haya taxis por aquí a esta hora.

-¿Taxis? Pero usted dijo que…olvídelo. Lo mejor será que se queda en mi castillo esta noche- Obito le vio por unos- ¿Qué pasa Sr. Uchiha?

-¿Se me está insinuando?

-¡Claro que no!

-Menos mal.

Iba a ser una larga y molesta noche –y ni hablar de cómo sería la madrugada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Liberse: Ese fue el primer capítulo, el próximo aparecerán las vampiresas sexis o sea Zetsu y Konan (es lo mejor que nos conseguimos). Cien mil disculpas por el retraso.

Nos leemos la próxima

¡CHAUUUUU!


End file.
